Sid Sivana
Sid Sivana is a minor yet pivotal antagonist of the 2019 superhero film, Shazam!. He was the member of Sivana Industries, the son of Mr. Sivana, and the older brother of Thaddeus Sivana. He was portrayed by Wayne Ward. As a teenager, he was portrayed by Landon Doak. Biography In 1974, Sid was travelling with his younger brother, Thaddeus, and his father in Upstate New York. When Thaddeus was playing with his Magic 8 Ball, Sid swipes it from him, causing an arguement between the two, which causes their father to yell at them to stop, but only berates Thaddeus. Sid then asks Thaddeus' Magic 8 Ball if he would ever be a man, then mocks Thaddeus when the ball says wrong. Both himself and his father had vanished as Thaddeus was being chosen and summoned by the Wizard, Shazam, before reappearing after his rejection. In confusion and frustration, Thaddeus made a scene with Sid voilently trying to stop him and almost causing a car crash, nearly killing the family. As Mr. Sivana berates Thaddeus for his scene, a truck crashes into their vehicle, severely crippling his legs. Sid then goes to check up on him, while also blaming Thaddeus for what happened. Even after the accident, Sid still belittled Thaddeus for what happened to his father. Sid then grew up and went on to join his father in Sivana Industries, while also becoming a member of the board of directors. After Thaddeus gained powers from the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man, he entered a board meeting uninvited, confronting his father and Sid about the incident. Sid then stopped him and threatened to throw Thad out. Thaddeus then asked Sid to ask the Magic 8 Ball what his chances were of throwing him out, but he just laughed at him for it. Thaddeus then proceeded to grab Sid with his newfound strength and threw him out the window to his death. The entire board of directors and Sid's father were killed shortly afterwards. Personality Sid Sivana was a very mean, sadistic, and abusive brother to Thaddeus. He is usually very fearful when his father would lose his temper. Despite this, he is equally as horrible as his father as while he is slightly less abusive to Thaddeus, he is still highly cruel and lacks intellgence for the most part. Because of this, fans hate him as much as his father and were glad when Thaddeus got his revenge by killing him. Relationships Family *Unnamed Grandfather † *Unnamed Father † *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Twin Sisters *Thaddeus Sivana - Brother, Abuse Victim, and Killer Allies *Sivana Industries **Unnamed Board Members † Enemies *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man **Greed **Lust **Pride **Gluttony **Envy **Wrath **Sloth Trivia *Sid, along with his father and Mister Mind, are the only villains in the movie not interact with Billy Baston/Shazam. Navigation Category:Abusers Category:SHAZAM! Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Siblings Category:Comedy Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Movie Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Wealthy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Greedy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Minion Category:Conspirators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wrathful Category:Evil from the Past